Teacher's Love
by mollysisitki
Summary: Percy is a single father a three kids; William, Richard, and Chase. He's also a teacher. Nico is a new teacher and taking care of Megan, His sisters child. Maybe Percy can help him adjust to being a new teacher.


Disclaimer : Characters belong to Rick Riordan. Gods belong to the old Greeks. Plot is completly mine. Enjoy.

Plot: Percy is a single father of three kids; William, Richard, and Chase. He's also a teacher. Nico is a new Teacher. He mets Percy and his kids. He falls hard and fast. Problem is is Nico's daughter Megan alright with all of this.

Pairing: Nico/Percy.

Teachers Love

* * *

Percy was swamped with house work to do. He had one more week of summer before he had to go back to work. Percy was a second grade teacher. He got the job because he loves kids. His friend Annabeth and her wife Piper also worked there. So it was fun.

"Daddy, we wanna watch a movie but we don't know how to turn it on," said Chase. Chase was suppose to be the only kid Percy adopted but he saw how the other two we very protective of him and wasn't going to let him go. Chase was seven years old since last month. He has been from foster home to foster home. The next one worst than the last. Chase was very good at hiding. The reason for it was because he had to hide from previous foster parents. It took the little kid two years to open up to Percy.

"We also want some of your hot coco," said William. He was the oldest and the first one to open up to Percy. William had a loving family. A mom, dad, and a sister who was two years older than him. One day they were driving somewhere and William was throwing a fit. He accidentally hit his sister duing this fit and distracted the parents and they crash. His parents had died and he always blamed himself. Like he knew if he didn't throw that fit he would still be with them. He had no other family and after five months on life support his sister finally died.

"And your cuddles," said Richard. He was in the circus because his parents were an act. One night someone sabotaged he parents act and they got their ribs shattered. They would have surived if their lungs didn't get puncture. Richard or Rich had always been scared of adults since. Never knowing which one was a good one and which was a bad.

"Okay I'll make the hot chocolate and meet you guys in the living room," smiled Percy. He'd invite Annabeth and Piper over to help him clean later. He hummed as he walked into the living room to find them sitting down with a movie in their hands. He set the mugs down and took the movie. Disney princess sing-along Volume 3. He loved that one too. He put it in and sat down . The boys immediately snuggled into Percy. Percy smiled. He loved his family.

/With|Nico\

Nico just got back from job hunting relieved he found a job. There was a position for a second grade teacher. For math. Nico loved Mat as a kid because it was the only thing his older sister didn't understand. He walked in to see his sister Hazel and her boys playing with the kids. Hazel, Frank and Leo had one daughter. Elizabeth was born six years ago almost seven. She was born a week after Megan. My daughter. Well my sisters she got pregnant one night and the father didn't want Bianca or the baby so me and Hazel were all she had and Hazel's boys. But Bianca died sortly after the birth because of infection that the doctor didn't notice until it was too late. I took her in and raised her.

"Papa me and aunt Hazel made cookies. The best kind. Chocolate chip," said Megan Proudly as she stood in front of her dad. She was going into second grade this year.

"That's great sweetie how about you go play with Elizabeth up in your room," Nico suggested. Megan nodded.

"C'mon Eli we can play with my new doll. Oh we can play Batman," squealed Megan. The kids ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

"Did you find a job today," asked hazel as Nico sat down.

"Yes there was an opening for a second grade teacher," Nico said closing your eyes.

"You know Nico if you need a quick crash course on how to handle kids you should ask Percy Jackson he has been a second grade teacher there for five years now," said Frank still playing with the Hulk toy.

"I know Percy. We were friends since forever really. I could introduce you guys. We could all go on a play date. Our kids with his," offered Leo.

"I guess it would be a good Idea for Megan to make some friends before school starts in a week. When can we get together?', Nico asked looking at Leo interested.

"Well I'm supposed to meet him later at the park I could text him real quick ask him if you and Megan can come to. Annabeth is probably going to be there too. You'll like her. She very nice her daughter Sadie is nice but acts like she's the smartes person ever. Just like her mom actually, oh and he said that's fine," said Leo while texting.

"Okay what time do we leave?", asked Nico.

"Umm in about 20 minutes," said Leo looking at the clock.

"Okay I'm going to go eat some cookies," said Nico getting up and going to the kitchen.

/Break\

Percy was sitting with Annabeth chatting while Piper watched the kids. He was kind of listening to Annabeth talk about the next school year and how she hoped Percy and Piper taught them well. Annabeth was a third grade teacher and Piper was a second grade teacher. Percy hoped that the new second grade teacher would be as nice as the old one was. The old one was now retired, his name was Chiron, the funny thing was he was a teacher to Annabeth, Percy, and Piper. Percy stopped listening completely when he saw the handsome man walking beside Leo.

"Percy, Annabeth, Piper this is Leo and his daughter Megan," introduced Leo before sitting down. Elizabeth dragged Megan over to met the other.

"Meg this is Will, Richie, Chase, and Sadie, Guys this is Meg, she's uncle Nico's daughter.

"You have really pretty eyes," complimented Sadie.

"Thank you. You have really nice eyes," giggled Megan.

"So Nico is going to be the new second grade teacher," said Leo.

"Really. That's awesome. I mean someone so young and close to our age is more fun to hang with and talk to," said Piper.

"Yeah I was wondering if you could tell me what to expect," suggested Nico.

"Well on the first day they are really energetic and riled up but they usually behave. See all the sceond grade teachers tell the kids if they behave they get more play time. Also I just found out my boys won't be in my class this year. Which is kind of worrying me," commented Percy.

"They are not in my class either which means Nicogets them. He also get's Sadie. But I have Elizabeth and Megan in my class," said Piper.

" Yeah Well I have Jason Jr. And I know for a fact he acts just like his dad did at that age," groaned Annabeth.

"I have Clarisse's Triplets. I mean one or two would be fine but all three together is dangerous," said Percy.

"Why's it Dangerous?", asked Nico looking confused.

"Because they pull pranks on other kids that are disasterous and on the teachers. I'm surpired the don't get expelled," gunted Leo.

"Well at least It's another year until We have the Stolls twins. Two for the lucky ones," said Piper looking at Annaebth with jealousy.

"Well we're going to have to start getting ready. How about tomorrow we all met up at the school and help each other out," suggested Percy. Everyone nodded in a agreement.

"Leo, you, frank, and Hazel and come to if you want Clarisse offered to watch all of our kids tomorrow anyway," invited Piper.

"Sorry can't they have plans for me tomorrow," said Leo grinning.

"yeah I'll definitely be coming don't want to hear that all day," said Nico.

"Oh and that would be a great opportunity for Megan to make some friends. I mean she is already has percy's boys warmed up to her and that's a hard thing to do," said Leo.

"Megan doesn't have any friends," the other asked in surprised.

"I moved in with my sister two years ago and didn't have the time to take her to school or enroll her because I was looking for a job. Now that I've found one she can go to school. Hazela nd leo have been teachering her everything at home. She's also scared of strangers so I'm surprised she's talking to them," explained Nico.

"What happened to her mom," asked Piper curious.

"My older sister died at birth so I've been taking care of Megan," said Nico.

"That's really sweet of you. I would have don the same thing in your shoes. You know one thing I regret was when I accidentally got someone pregnant I left her life. I wish I hadn't. I wish I was still in that child's life. I didn't realise I wanted kids until two years ago when I adopted those three," said Percy.

"Papa, Sadie wants to go over to the lake to look at the duckies can I go over there too," asked Megan running up to her dad.

"Of course, Tesoro," said Nico watching how Megan ran off after Sadie. This was right where he wanted to be. He wouldn't have changed a thing.

/Break\

Percy pulled up to Clarisse and Chris' house with his kids.

"Daddy is Jace going to be there," asked Will.

"Yes and so is Clary and Simon," said Percy with a smile. Ever since Will and Jace met they were best friends. He got out of the car and the kids followed. He knocked on the door. A tired Clarisse opened the door.

"bring the kids in Everyone stopped in for coffee before. and They are still here," muttered Clarisse.

"Percy you're here. Sit down the kids have something to ask you," said Chris smirking. In fact the all were either smirking or looked smug.

"Uncle Percy, We all want to stay at your house over night the first weekend after school starts. We called and talked to Jay and Uncle Jason Jay will also be coming. By the way you can't say no," said Sadie. Percy chuckled.

"Okay and when you come we can have a disney mathron all the movies you can watch," offered Percy making all the childern's eyes light up.

"And cookies right. Chocolate chip?", asked Megan and Chase at the same time.

"Yes and lots of Cookies," agreed Percy. The adults just stared at Percy. How did ercy know how to keep them all in line and at bay.

"How'd you quiet them down and make them behave," asked Annabeth.

"I guess I'm still a child myself on the inside. Why I wish I had my boys and the kid I made from collage I love Kids," said Percy.

"Okay Well We better leave for the school now. And Percy we're taking you car so all of us can fit," said just smiled.

/Break\

"Okay so first room we'll do is Nico's since he's New. We can also show him around before starting his room. Then we'll do Percy's. Then Mine. Then Annabeth's and Clrisse asked me if we could clean her office a little and get it ready. This Basketball season is going to be better since Jason is old enough to join the bigger kids," said Piper. As usually she had everything planned. Somethings just never change.

"Okay so We'll met you guys in Nico's room. Nico you'll come with me and Annabeth we went to this school from kingergraden and we teach here to so we know it the best. Also we know all the hiding spots to you'll be able to find any kids who skip class," said Percy with a warm smile. Nico could feel himself falling for Percy with every smile sent his way.

/Break\

"And This is your room but you knew that," said Percy blushing in embarrassment. They walked in to see Piper talking with the principal. Reyna Grace.

"Hey Reyna," said Annabeth and Percy.

"Hey. I can't stay long have to pick up Jay from practice then Pick up his father Jason from the store ," said Reyna.

"That's okay We have to focus on getting everything done. Just four more days until the first day," smiled Percy.

"Right well good luck," said Reyna before for leaving. Percy turned to Nico grinning.

"OKay so all we have to do is put the desks how you want them and hang some posters," said Percy.

"You make that sound easy," said Annabeth shaking her head.

"You're right it will take a lot of time. Are you guys sure you don't want to partner up and we each get two rooms instead?", asked Nico looking around.

"Okay Percy you stay with Nico and we'll go to my room," said Piper winking at Percy bfore dragging Annabeth out.

"Okay so how do you want the desks?", asked Percy.

/Break\

Nico and Percy talked for hours while working on their rooms. It had been like they had known each other forever. Percy could say that he liked Nico. Percy wanted to go on a date with Nico and he could see himself and his boys having a future with Nico and his daughter.

"So Nico before we get the girls. Umm I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime," stuttered Percy. Nico turned around to look at Percy.

"I would like that very much. How about next weekend," suggested Nico smiling.

"I would love to. Oh wait I can't I have to watch all those kids," sighed a deflated Percy.

"I could come over and stay the night. Help you watch the kids. It'll be fun," said Nico.

"Okay that sounds awesome," said Percy.

"Okay we're ready to go," said Annabeth interrupting them. The both blused and the girls laughed at them before heading to the car.

/Break\

Today was the first day of school. Nico was already at school and Hazel was going to drop the kids off. He was sitting in silence until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Hazel.

"What wrong Hazel," asked Nico concerned.

"Megan doesn't want to go to school. She said shes scared because she doesn't have you as a teacher," explained Hazel.

"Put her on please," requested Nico. There was shuffling sounds and then a soft.

"Papa," said Megan.

"Meg. I know your worried but you'll be fine. You remember Piper right?", asked Nico.

"Autie Piper. Sadies mom. Yeah I remember her," said Megan. Nico raised his eebrow at the Auntie part.

"She's your teacher and you'll be with Elizabeth. Plus once you've finished class and it's play time you'll be able to play with other kids from other classes," said Nico.

"Even Sadie," she asked Quietly.

"Yes. Now please get ready and go with your Aunt to school," said Nico.

"Yes Papa," she said before hanging up. 'Wow I need to teach her some manners' thought Nico.

/Break\

It was Friday and Nico was bring Megan and Elizabeth over to Percy's and stay himself to help. Nico wanted this to go well because if it didn't then Percy might not want to be with Nico.

"Uncle Nico?", he heard a quiet voice. He turned around and saw Eli.

"Yes?", asked Nico bending down to Eli's size.

"What happens in Jay tries to come near me with his coddies. What do I do?", asked Eli seriously. Nico wanted to laugh but he knew that it would hurt Eli's feelings.

"The other boys don't have cooties," said Nico.

"That's because they are like brothers to me. I've always wanted a brother. Also their my friends. But I don't like Jay at all. He's horrible. He acts like he's the best and the boss. The pnly reason I put up with him is because him and Sadie or close. She like likes him. But I don't want his cooties," she explained.

"Okay well if he gives you cooties all you have to do is hit him with a pillow. Let me tell you it always did the trick," smiled Nico.

"Thanks Uncle Nico. By the way we're ready to go," she said before running off to where he left the kids. Nico didn't get why Eli never got along with Jay. He'd met Jay before and he was an okay kid. He'd figure it out some other day. When they're older and they don't hate each other about Cooties. But about real things.

/Break\

"Okay everyone Nico is going to be here soon with Megan and Eli. So get the movies you want to watch out and ready. I'll bring in the hot chocolate and they should be here by then," said Percy with a smile. All the kids nodded and went off to pick out movies. All but one.

"Uncle Percy why are girls so complicated?", asked Jay as they walked to the kitchen.

"What do you mean?", asked Percy amused.

"I try and try to be best friends or at least friends with Eli but she always runs away from me complaining about cooties. I don't have cooties. I mean. Why doesn't she like me?", asked Jay as he tilted his head.

"I don't know why. But word of advise don't give up she'll want to ang out with you once you've alked to her about it," said Percy picking up the hot chocolate tray while Jay got the cookies.

"Okay but if this doesn't work out it's your fault," said Jay as he walked infront of Percy.

"Their here," he heard Sadie yell. He walked towards the door to see them entering.

"Hey Nico. Megan, Eli," said Percy.

"Hey Perce," said Nico grinning.

"Eli do you want to sit by me during the movies," asked Jay.

"I don't know," she said slowly.

"How about just the first one," asked Jay.

"I guess," she said.

"Okay awesome follow me," he said and the girls followed him. Perc noticed how Megan went straight to Sadie afer saying hi to Chase, Rich, and William.

"C'mon you guys we wanna start the movie," whined Jace and Simon at the same time.

"Behave you werdios," chided Clary.

"Uncle Percy can we start the movie before the fight," asked Sadie with big round eyes. It's like she knew those worked on everyone.

"We're coming," chuckled Nico.

"ready for ten disney movies and barely any breaks," asked Percy.

"of course I an. With you I could do anything," said Nico making Percy blush. They walked in and sat down behind the kids.

/Break\

It had been a month since the first date Nico adn Percy had and Nico and Megan were almost always over there at Percy's either watching the kids or just relaxing they were always together. The kids really hoped that they'd get married. Nico was cooking while Percy help Willima and Megan with homework. The other two were in the kitchen as well.

"When the food going to be ready Papa," said someone from behind him. He turned and was surprised that the "papa' came from Chase.

"Chase," said Nico. Chase must have realised what he said because he said," Sorry".

"If you want me to be your Papa that's fine you can call me that. Ijust don't want to push you kids," said Nico bending down to his level.

"But why we love you a lot and we love Megan a lot why don't you move in. I mean you already live here so whats the hold up," asked Chase.

"Yeah What's the hold up I want a sister that will let me put her into dresses. These two don't like when I do that," said Richard.

"I'll talk with your dad tonight about it okay," said Nico. The kids nodded.

"Now why don't you go get your dad and the others dinner is ready," said Nico with a grin.

/Break\

"Percy before I leave I was wondering if I could move in with you," Nico asked at the door.

"Of course you can but what brought this on?", asked Percy.

"Today Chase and Rich called me Papa and said they wanted me and Megan to move in with them," said Nico.

"Okay But before you move in I have to tell you something. I didn't know if I should tell you because I feared you would hate me after," said Percy.

"You can tell me anything" said Nico in a soft voice.

"The girl I knocked up in collage. It was your sister. See the thing is after I found out and told her I wanted nothing to do with it. I realised I did. I wanted that child. I went back to tell her I was sorry and that I wanted it even though she was just a friend but by the time I got there she was gone. No one knew where she went and I as heartbroken knowing it was all my fault she left and that the kid would grow up with out a father. I've been looking for her or her siblings then I found you. But I couldn't tell you hat because you'd hate me. And I get it if you never want to see me again-" Percy was cut off as Nico kissed him.

"I'm a little mad but we can get past that. because I love you and nothing will ever change that," said Nico.

"O-okay. Well I gues if your moving in you should met my family. My mom, dad, stepdad, older brother, and Younger brother. Although my dad and Titon are very over protective So maybe that should wait," said Percy thoughtfully.

"Let me and Megan move in first before we met the family, Okay." chuckled Nico.

A/n

* * *

This took a long time to write so I hope you enjoy it and if you want I can make a squel where Nico and Megan met the family and they get married and all that. Just tell me and I'll work on it.


End file.
